Flowers and Duckies
by ShiroMiller
Summary: Baby Mike has an accident and uses his last diaper, so Michael asks Lincoln to go to CVS with him. But buying diapers isn’t the only thing they have to be embarrassed about. Which one rocks the most…flowers or ducks? LOL One-shot.


AN: Hey guys. I haven't written a fic in awhile, so I decided to write a PB because of the shows recent ending. (I miss my first husband) Anyways, tell me what you think. All criticism is accepted. I love you guys…lol

Summary: Baby Mike has an accident and uses his last diaper, so Michael asks Lincoln to go to CVS with him. But buying diapers isn't the only thing they have to be embarrassed about. Which one rocks the most…flowers or ducks? LOL One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever have the pleasure of owning PB 

Alright, here it goes…

**Flowers & Duckies**

It was 11:00am on a Saturday morning. Michael had just gotten out of the shower. Sara lay in bed asleep. After they had the baby he was use to her sleeping until about 12:00pm every day. But he didn't mind…not even a little. Spending time with his new son was what he looked forward to every morning. Even the crying and constant dirty diapers were nothing compared to the ongoing bliss of the baby's blue eyes staring at him in wonder and awe. And it doesn't even touch the rare giggle that escapes his lips when he's totally at peace with everything surrounding him. Sara and Michael were the most important things in his life right now. Nothing could change that…absolutely nothing.

He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Sara up. Water trickled down his back and stomach slowly, just missing the inside of his belly button and disappearing inside the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist. He began pulling out some socks from the night stand when he felt a tug on his towel from behind. A smile played across his face.

"Good morning lovely," he greeted in his gorgeous voice. He turned and faced his wife. She pushed her hair from in front of her face and exposed her beautiful brown eyes. Her smirk induced a similar one across his lips.

"Good morning," she replied. Michael leaned in slowly and pressed his soft lips to her warm awaiting ones. They smiled at each other. "How long have you been up?" she asked. Sara sat up in bed and yawned. Michael replaced a piece of disheveled hair behind her ear.

"Only long enough to take a shower. I was going to surprise you with breakfast this morning." He finished pulling a pair of socks and underwear out of the drawer. He stood up, unwrapped the towel from around his waist, and started getting dressed.

"Well me waking up doesn't necessarily ruin the surprise…does it?" Michael pulled a t-shirt over his head along with some jeans. He chuckled.

"No it doesn't. Go take a shower. Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes." He kissed Sra on the forehead and glided out the door, closing it behind him.

Right next door was the baby's room. Michael quietly opened the door tot eh light blue room. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Sunlight spilled to each wall simultaneously. Whines started escaping from the crib a few feet away from him. Michael walked over and peered inside at the baby. He had somehow managed to cover his face with his blanket and was now struggling to get free. Michael smiled.

"Look at what you've done," he said as he lifted the baby out of his crib. Little Mikey just cooed seeing as he was happy not to be in distress anymore. Michael carried the baby in the crook of his arm and made his way to the kitchen. He sat Mikey down in his bouncy chair and went to work on making breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara got out of the shower and put on some clothes. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she exited the bedroom the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh bagels were introduced to her nose. She briskly walked to the kitchen. Michael was busy at the stove tending to the food with his back turned to Mikey. Sara walked to the baby and gently kissed him on his forehead as she lifted him out of his chair.

"How's my big boy doing this morning? You look so handsome." She continued to devour his tiny face in kisses.

"I'm doing great. Thanks for asking," Michael said sarcastically. He knew she was talking to the baby. "You're looking mighty fine yourself," he added with his back still turned towards them. Sara turned and smacked him on the butt. Michael chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Sara sat Mikey back in his chair and carried it over to the breakfast table. Seconds later Michael brought over two plates. He sat on down in front of Sara and took a seat next to her. Mikey sat in the middle of the table and starred at his parents.

"For a 4 month old, he's pretty aware of what's going on around him," Michael commented. He took a bite of scrambled eggs.

"That's a good thing," Sara said as she smiled at her baby. Michael let out a smirk also, and to their surprise, Mikey mimicked their smiles. Even though it only lasted for maybe two seconds, it was enough to make the new parents ecstatic.

"What are you smiling for," Michael said with a huge grin on his face. Mikey just glared at his daddy now. He seemed to be concentrating. His eyebrows began to crease.

"Aww, I know that face," Sara started. "Someone is going to need to be changed in a few minutes."

"And I know who's turn it is to do it," Michael sang. He ate the last piece of bacon on his plate and glanced over in Sara's direction. She rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Your daddy is a little baby Mikey. You pee on him one time and the site of your diaper has him running scared." Sara chuckled. Michael grimaced at the memory and took a bite of his bagel.

A few minutes later Mikey started to whine. It didn't take long before it turned into a full blown cry. Sara finished her plate and put it in the sink. Then she took Mikey, and to Michael's surprise, she sat the screaming baby in his lap.

"It's your turn." Before Michael could say a word, she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the bedroom. He sighed and sat down his bagel. Glancing downward, he smiled at the screaming little boy in his lap that he adored so much.

"Let's get this over with," he murmured, and carried Mikey down to the baby's room. He laid him down on the changing table and went in search of the diaper bag. "Now where did Sara put that thing," he wondered, finally spotting it in the corner shortly afterwards. He unzippened the biggest compartment and pulled out the last diaper. "Great," murmured. Now he would have to go out and buy some more. He went over and started unbuttoning Mikey's onezy. Cautiously, he began to take off the dirty diaper. Holding his breath, he worked as quickly as he could to clean the baby up and put the fresh diaper on. Mikey starred contently at his father. The doorbell rang, and he heard footsteps passing the closed door. Seconds later he could hear Sophia's voice. He forgot Linc and Sophia were bringing Maya over to play with Mikey. She was only two months old, but the visit was really intended for both couples to spend some time with each other. Michael tossed the diaper in the hamper and lifted Mikey up. Then he made his way to the living room.

"Hey Sophia," he greeted his sister-in-law. "Where's Lincoln?"

"Hey Michael!" She gave him a hug and kissed Mikey on the check. "He's out in the car getting Maya from her car seat." Michael nodded and walked out of the front door.

Lincoln's upper body was at work in the backseat of the car. Michael walked up behind him. "Hey Linc," he greeted.

"Hey Mike," Linc said still busy unstrapping Maya. A few moments went by before he pulled back and wiped the sweat from his brow. "These damn car seats are getting more complicated." Michael wasn't listening to his brother; he was too busy grinning at what he was wearing. "What the hell are you staring at?" Lincoln demanded. Michael erupted in fits of laughter. Lincoln was wearing one of those baby carriers. It had pink straps that fit tightly around his broad shoulders. The body of the carrier was yellow and purple and was covered in pink, blue, and lavender flowers. "Screw you Michael," he said as he began to take Maya out of her car seat. Michael noticed a hint of pink entering Linc's cheek. After calming himself he apologized.

"Sorry Linc. I didn't mean to laugh that hard." Lincoln murmured something under his breath. Michael wasn't quite sure what he said, but he was positive the word 'asshole' was a part of the statement. He hid a smile. Lincoln lifted a sleeping Maya out of the back seat and placed her carefully into the carrier.

"Never thought I'd be doing this again," he commented. Michael smiled.

"You're a great dad Linc."

"You're not looking to bad yourself," he said gesturing toward Mikey. He had drifted to sleep on his daddy's chest.

"Well I do my best." Lincoln closed the car door and they both started making their way towards the house. "Hey Linc, you wouldn't mine going to CVS with me would you? I gotta buy some more diapers."

"Sure man." They walked through the front door of the house. Sra and Sophia were on the couch talking. "Hey Sophia, I'm about to roll with Mike to CVS to get some diapers. I'll be right back."

"Ok. But you're taking Maya with you. You look so cute in that baby carrier." She giggled. Lincoln grumbled and the familiar pink made another appearance on his cheeks. Michael went over to hand Mikey over to Sara.

"Nuh uh. You can take him too. You guys would look so cute together holding babies." She laughed. Sophia joined in with her. Michael smirked a little.

"I would love to take him Sara, but I can't carry him around the store all day. I need my hands free." He tried to hand him over again, but this time Sara got up and walked to Mikey's room. Michael stood there puzzled for a minute. A few moments later Sara emerged with a baby carrier similar to the one Lincoln had on.

"Who the hell bought that?" Michael asked. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. He heard Lincoln start to chuckle a few feet away from him.

"Sophia and Lincoln bought it for us. Remember? You opened it at the baby shower." Michael stood there in shock. Instead of pink and purple, this carrier had blue straps. Obviously it was made for a boys taste. The body of it was white and plastered with yellow ducks. Lincoln's chuckle now turned into full blown laughter. Sara smiled. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure," Sophia said getting up and taking Mikey from Michael. In a few minutes the carrier was strapped on.

"Ok, you're all set," Sara exclaimed. She took Mikey from Sophia and placed him in the carrier. Michael hadn't moved since he'd seen the damned thing.

"Nice look bro," Linc said. The look on Michael's face was priceless.

"Shut up," Michael said solemnly. Linc continued to snicker. "Sara," Michael sighed, "You're lucky I love you both." He looked at the contraption strapped around him and frowned. Sara chuckled.

"I love you too baby. Now hurry back with those diapers." She slapped him on the butt. Michael closed his eyes and sighed. He walked out the front door ignoring Linc's mocking remarks behind him. It took awhile before Linc realized something.

"Crap! I have to go through this entire car seat thing again." Michael held back a smirk. Both dads went to work on securing their kids in the car. About 10 minutes later they were ready to roll.

"Remind me later on to never go to CVS with you again," Lincoln grumbled.

"No problem. Remind me not to invite you to my next baby shower," Michael shot back. Lincoln laughed at the thought of Michael's facial expression again. Michael sighed and let out a smile himself. He shifted the gear to drive and pulled out of the driveway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 15 minutes later they pulled up into the CVS parking lot. They parked by the entrance of the store and stepped out of the car. Almost immediately after they had strapped their kids safely to their bodies, people began to stare. Woman obviously thought it was sweet of them to wear those out in public. Other men just looked at them with an expression of sympathy on their faces. By this time Mikey and Maya were fast asleep.

Michael and Lincoln walked into the doors of CVS only to be greeted by more stares. Lincoln was about to flip everyone off but Michael prevented him. He practically had to drag Lincoln down the aisle. Diapers were at the end.

"I'm gonna kill Sophia for making me do this," Linc said. There was an elderly lady smiling at him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he exclaimed rudely. The old lady scowled and went on down the aisle.

"You don't have to be rude to people Linc," Michael accused. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You're only saying that because to have the boy one! If I had blue I would be cool too." Michael chuckled.

"I also have the ducks," he added.

"You can keep the ducks. Flowers beat ducks by a long shot," Lincoln argued.

"Flowers are for girls," Michael said as he searched through the different brands of diapers.

"Ducks are for punks," Lincoln whispered under his breath. Michael glared at him. Lincoln went to work fake browsing the products on the shelves. It was 5 minutes before he spoke again. "Come on Mike how long does it take to pick out diapers. Just get one already!"

"I'm trying to find the brand we usually get. Help me find them and we can get out of here." Lincoln sighed and lifted the baby carrier up on his chest. It was starting to hurt his back.

"Fine, what brand?"

"Pampers Cruisers." Lincoln rolled his eyes but began the season. He picked a pack from the shelf and started back towards the cash registrar.

"Let's go Mike. I found your precious pampers."

"Let me see," Michael asked. Lincoln stopped and showed him the pampers. "Lincoln!" Linc's smile grew really wide. The brand that he had chosen was unmistakably for girls. The fronts of the diapers were imprinted with tiny tulips and roses. Michael snatched the diapers out of Linc's hand and sat them back on the shelf.

"It was just a joke," Lincoln laughed. Michael was silent as he turned to face away from him, accidently bumping into someone.

"I'm sor-," he started. Michael smiled when he realized who it was.

"Hey papi!" Sucre greeted. He went to hug Michael but stopped when he noticed he couldn't.

"Hey was' up Sucre!" Lincoln greeted.

"Hey guys, how you been?" he asked eyeing them both. "And what's up with the extra baggage," he smiled gesturing toward Mikey and Maya strapped to their chests.

"We're here getting some diapers for Lil Mike," Linc started, "What you doing here?"

"I'm getting some pull ups for my little girl too." All 3 men smiled at each other. "It's nice seeing you guys. We need to hang out some time."

"That's if we ever get out of CVS," Linc complained. "Michael is taking forever to get some diapers." Sucre laughed. Michael rolled his eyes.

"What kind are you looking for papi?"

"Pampers Cruisers…for boys," he added. Sucre nodded and walked farther down the aisle.

"Here you go man," he said holding up the case of pampers. Michael walked up and took the Tonka Truck covered diapers.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem. See you guys later," he said waving over his shoulders. He picked up a pack of pull ups at the very end of the aisle and disappeared to the cash registrar.

"I guess we're ready," Michael said walking in the direction Sucre had just left. Lincoln followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Michael lay in bed holding each other. Sara's head rested on Michael's chest while his arm was wrapped protectively around her. The visit with Lincoln and Sophia went better after the CVS predicament. They spent the day at the park with the kids. Afterwards, everyone came back to their house for some dinner. It was now 10:46pm and they were both well pass tired.

"Sorry I made you wear the baby carrier," Sara began, "I know it was pretty embarrassing." Michael smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's ok baby. I didn't mind after awhile. I actually got use to it." He was glad she couldn't see his face because then she would know he was lying. Sara smiled against his chest.

"Well that's great. Now you can carry him to church tomorrow." She snuggled deeper into his chest to get comfortable. Michael froze.

"We can just use the car seat…like we always do," he suggested.

"But then we would have to take him out when he uses the bathroom, it would be easier if we could just change him and put him safely back in the carrier. No need for all of the buckles." She closed her eyes. Michael frowned.

"Sara I don't think we're using it tomorrow," he said a little firmer. This made Sara's smile grow wider.

"Mm hmm," she hummed.

"Sara? I'm not wearing that baby carrier again." He was serious now.

"Goodnight baby," Sara mumbled. Michael sighed.

"I'll be damned if I wear that thing to church tomorrow," he thought.

**THE END**


End file.
